Eine alte Freundin
by Knudscheldiese
Summary: Der Titel sagt mal erst genug. Eine alte Freundin tritt in Sharons leben.
1. Chapter 1

**Nach einer etwas längeren Pause, ist es mal wieder so weit. Die neue Story ist mir eingefallen, als ich den Film 'Du schon wieder' gesehen habe. Viel Spass und schreibt mir, was ihr davon hält, dass wäre echt supi. ;)**

* * *

„Die Zeugin wäre dann soweit, Captain!"

Detective Lt. Michael Tao steht in der Tür, zum Büro von Sharon.

„Gut, ich komme." Auf dem Weg zum Besprechungsraum, informiert Sharon sich bei Tao über die Zeugin.

„Ihr Name ist Isabell Clark. Sie hat für das Opfer gearbeitet, aber mehr hat sie noch nicht gesagt."

Sharon bleibt abrupt stehen und sieht Tao verwundert an.

„Isabell Clark! Irgendwie sagt mir der Name etwas." Sie überlegt und kommt plötzlich zum Schluss.

„Aber natürlich. Es ist schon komisch, dass Sie immer noch ihren Mädchennamen behalten hat."

„Captain?" Tao sieht seinen Captain überrascht an.

„Ich kenne Sie. Wir beide gingen auf das gleiche Collage und waren damals beste Freundinnen. Wie klein doch die Welt ist. Also, wollen wir." Sharon geht voran und betritt den Raum.

Tao wusste nicht was er jetzt davon halten soll, also tat er mal wie immer.

„Mame, ich bin Lt. Tao und das ist Captain Raydor, wir möchten Ihnen gerne ein paar fragen stellen." Sharon schmunzelt und sieht die Frau an, die am Fenster steht.

In diesem Moment ging für Tao alles zu schnell. Isabell dreht sich um und laut kreischende fällt sie Sharon um den Hals, vor Freude. Sharon lacht nur und erwidert die Umarmung.

Tao steht direkt neben Sharon und hatte das Ganze beobachtet. Ein kleines schmunzeln huscht über seine Lippen, als Isabell sich wie ein kreischendes Schulmädchen benahm.

„Du meine Güte, Sharon! Das ich dich jemals nochmal sehen würde. Ich kann es nicht fassen." Die Frau sieht kurz an Sharon herunter. „Hey, du hast dich ja kaum verändert. Gut siehst aus!." Sharon grinst nur und ist erstaunt, über die Freude und das Isabell sie noch nach all den Jahren, direkt wieder erkannt hatte. „Danke, das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zusehen, aber leider hat unser Wiedersehen einen kleinen Beigeschmack. Setzt dich doch bitte."

* * *

Als die Vernehmung vorbei ist, gehen beide Frauen in das Büro von Sharon. Die ganze Crew ist gerade beschäftigt, nur Andy bekommt mit, wie die Frau in Sharons Büro verschwindet. Eine Weile lang, sprechen die Frauen von alten Zeiten, die sie auf dem Collage verbracht haben.

„Ja, das waren noch Zeiten. Aber sag mal, warum haben wir eigentlich den Kontakt abgebrochen?"

„So genau weiß ich das nicht mehr. Ich denke, dass wir uns einfach auseinandergelebt haben." erwidert Sharon und wird etwas nervös. Um ihre Nervosität zu verstecken, kramt sie in den Papieren, die vor ihr liegen.

„Ja vielleicht!" Isabell starrt jedoch Sharon sehr intensiv an und man konnte sehen, dass sie leicht verärgert schien.

„Oder die Tatsache, dass du mir den Freund ausgespannt hast!"

Plötzlich sieht Sharon auf und merkt die Wut in Isabells Blick.

„Mhh…kann mich nur Waage erinnern, du jedoch ganz gut. Das sind doch schon Jahre her und wir waren Jung und Naive. Also warum nicht schwamm drüber!" Sharon belächelt es, aber Isabells blick ändert sich nicht.

„Na klar…schwamm drüber. Warum auch die alten Kamelen wieder hervorheben." Isabell lächelt zwar wieder, aber das klang sehr zynisch.

„Gut, dann bin ich froh. Jetzt muss ich aber weiter arbeiten. Du darfst auch nach Hause. Sollten wir noch weitere fragen haben, rufen wir dich an." Sharon steht auf und geht zu Isabell. „Sollte der Fall gelöst sein, werde ich dich auch mal so anrufen, wenn du magst."

„Aber natürlich, ich würde mich sehr freuen." Und beide umarmen sich noch einmal, als Sharon ihr schließlich aus ihrem Büro begleitet.

* * *

„Hey Captain! Ist das eine Freundin von Ihnen?" Andy hatte alles beobachtet und war sehr neugierig. Tao schaltet sich sofort ein.

„Das ist die Zeugin, die uns die Informationen gegeben hat."

Sharon sieht zu Tao und warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Und ja, sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Isabell das ist mein Lt Andy…ich mein Lt Flynn….Andy Flynn"

Sharon packt sich verlegen an die Stirn. „Und das ist Isabell Clark!" fügt sie schnell noch hinzu.

Isabell und Andy geben sich die an. Dabei wich sie den blick von Andy nicht ab. _‚So wie Sharon reagiert, scheint er etwas mehr wie nur ein Kollege zu sein. Er ist aber auch ein schnuckelchen!'_

„Sehr erfreut!" dabei sieht er zu Sharon und grinst bis zu beiden Ohren.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!" Isabell sieht an Andy herunter und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

Das blieb Sharon nicht unbemerkt. _‚Was macht sie da? Sie zieht ihn ja förmlich aus, mit ihren Blicken. Nee, das geht mal gar nicht'_

„So…ich begleite dich noch zum Aufzug. Wir sollten meine Leute arbeiten lassen." Und zerrt sie regelrecht von ihm weg.

Andy merkt von dem allem gar nichts und geht wieder zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Der ist aber süß. Meinst du, ich könnte mich mal mit ihm treffen?" flüstert Isabell, Sharon, auf dem Weg zum Aufzug, zu.

„Nee das glaub ich nicht…Ich mein, wir haben momentan viel zutun. Er wird keine Zeit haben. Dann machs mal gut. Wir sehen uns." Und gibt ihr einen schups in den Aufzug. „Ich rufe an ok, bye" Sharon lässt eine völlig irritierte Isabell im Aufzug zurück, bis der sich schließlich schließt.

_‚Na, da haben wir es doch. Sharons wunden Punkt. Wenn das mal nicht die Chance ist. Sie soll selbst mal erfahren, wie es ist, wenn man alles weg genommen bekommt. Andy, du gehört mir'_ Ein breites Lächeln ziert nun ihr Gesicht und sie schmiedet bereits jetzt schon einen Plan.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt..**


	2. Chapter 2

**SharonFan1986**** hat mir eine entscheidende Frage gestellt. Wie sieht Isabell aus?**

**Ich würde es gerne genau so machen wie sie, dann kann man sich die Person besser vorstellen..**

**Isabell Clark = (Meryl Streep) …auch eine großartige Schauspielerin und, so gur wie, den gleichen Jahrgang.**

**Isabell ist klar im Vorteil, denn sie hat einen Plan…ich jedoch nicht. Ich hab mal einfach drauf los geschrieben.**

**Zudem, könnte das nächste Kapitel etwas auf sich warten lassen. Werde morgen gefoltert….von meinem Zahnarzt…oh Hölle.**

**Danke an alle, für eure Reviews ;) Ich freu mich auf die weiteren xD**

* * *

Wie jeden Morgen fährt Sharon den Aufzug hoch und geht Richtung Murder Room. Noch nicht dort angekommen, nimmt sie lautes Gelächter und Applaus wahr. Irritiert geht sie weiter. Als sie um die Ecke kommt, sieht sie, wie die ganze Crew sich zu einem Punkt im Raum versammelt, zu einem Kreis. Immer noch applaudieren sie. Sharon ist wie erstarrt, als sich der Kreis öffnet und Isabell zu sehen ist, mit Andy zusammen. Sie küssen und umarmen sich. Sharon stockt der Atem.

Als Isabell sich umdreht und Sharon sieht, geht sie mit schnell Schritten auf sie zu, mit Andy im Schlepptau.

„Sharon, es gibt wundervolle Neuigkeiten" Sie streckt die Hand aus und zeigt Sharon den Ring an ihrem Finger.

„Ich und Andy werden heiraten, ist das nicht wunderbar. Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass du mir damals Andy vorgestellt hast."

Andy hat nur Augen für Isabell und küsst sie schließlich.

* * *

Sharon reißt die Augen auf und atmet schwer. _‚Guter Gott, es war nur ein Traum'._ Sharon setzt sich auf und reibt sich die Stirn.

_‚Warum beschäftigt mich das nur so?'_ Diese Frage kann Sharon zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht beantworten, aber es stört sie so dolle, dass sie die Nacht nicht mehr eingeschlafen ist.

Völlig fertig und übermüdet geht sie am nächsten Morgen den Weg Richtung Murder Room. Doch dann bleibt Sharon stehen. Sie erinnert sich an den Traum und wie sie dort, auch den Flur entlang ging. Plötzlich hört sie ein Gelächter. _‚Oh nein, wie im Traum'_ Aber der Applaus fehlt. Als sie langsam weiter geht und sich im Murder Room befindet, sitzen alle an ihren Schreibtischen. Einige lachen immer noch.

„Guten Morgen zusammen!"

„Ah guten morgen Captain. Andy hat uns gerade etwas erzählt!" Provenza muss sich noch einmal über die Augen fahren und sich die Lach tränen wegwischen.

Andy kommt auf sie zu. Sharon schluck kräftig. Ihr war gerade nicht zum Lachen, denn sie denkt immer noch an den Traum und scheut sich, vor das was jetzt kommen mag.

„Morgen Captain. Ich hatte nur einen Witz erzählt. Der war noch nicht mal besonders gut. Ich würde Sie trotzdem gern sprechen." Sharon starrt Andy an und bewegt sich nicht.

„Was gibt es?"

„Unter vier Augen, wenns möglich wäre. In Ihrem Büro?"

„Ja sicher. Geben Sie mir gerade einen Augenblick." Sharon schüttelt sich die Schock-starre weg und reibt sich noch mal kräftig die Stirn.

„Bei allem Respekt…Sie sehen heute irgendwie fertig aus. Ist alles OK?" fragt Andy sie und kommt etwas näher. Vielleicht sagt Sharon ihm ja, was los ist.

„Nur schlecht geschlafen nix weiter. Gut, dann folgen Sie mir."

* * *

Im Büro angekommen, nehmen zuerst beide Platz. Andy kommt direkt zur Sache.

„Hätten Sie mich nicht vielleicht vorher Fragen können, bevor Sie meine Privatnummer weitergeben?"

„Moment…Fragen? Nummer?" Sharon kann es nicht leiden, morgens schon, überfallen zu werden. Vor allem heute, wo sie doch so müde ist.

„Ja. Ihre Freundin…Isabell glaub ich, so heiß sie doch….Hat mich gestern Abend, Daheim angerufen. Ich stehe nicht im Telefonbuch, also woher sollte sie sonst meine Nummer haben." Sharon kann es nicht fassen, was Andy da erzählt. _‚Hat sie doch tatsächlich Andy angerufen, ich fass es nicht.'_

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung. Und warum sollte ich Isabell Ihre Nummer, einfach so, geben. Was wollte sie denn von Ihnen?"

„Das ist nichts wichtiges Gewesen. Nun, wenn Sie es nicht waren, muss ihre Freundin die Nummer von jemanden anderen bekommen haben. Entschuldige, das ich Sie beschuldigt habe." Andy steht auf und geht Richtung Tür.

„Hat Isabell Sie belästigt?" schoss es aus Sharon heraus. Neugierig zu erfahren, was Isabell von ihm wollte.

Andy dreht sich um. „Nein. Sie war sehr nett und wollte mich nur zu einem Kaffee einladen. Nichts weiter. Warum interessiert Sie das?" Verlegen senkt Sharon den Kopf. „Ach nur so." Blitzschnell hebt sie den Kopf wieder und sieht Andy fragend an. „Und, gehen Sie mit Ihr einen Kaffee trinken?….ja schon klar es geht mich nichts an, entschuldige." Und winkt das Thema ab. Andy lächelt nur und geht schweigend aus der Tür.

_‚Was hat Sie nur vor?'_ fragt sich Sharon und versucht ein gähnen zu unterdrücken. ‚_Die Frau raubt mir den Schlaf und ich weiß immer noch nicht wieso mich das so stört. Andy kann sich doch mit jedem Treffen wen er möchte. Aber warum gerade mit Ihr.'_

* * *

**_Fortsetzung folgt..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Der Zahnarzt hatte gute Laune...buhh mein Glück...also, weiter gehts ;)**

* * *

Andy geht in das Cafe, welches sich Isabell und er, ausgemacht hatten. Isabell ist bereits dort und wartet auf ihn an einem Tisch, nahe des Fensters, wo sich Andy, schließlich dazu gesellt. Die Frau lächelt ihn an und nimmt einen Schluck vom Kaffee.

„Schön, dass Sie doch noch gekommen sind."

Andy kommt direkt zur Sache.

„Also Miss Clark, Sie sagten am Telefon, dass Sie Informationen zum Fall hätten, aber was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum ich dem Captain, also Sharon, nichts davon sagen durfte."

„Es war für mich eine große Überraschung, Sharon wieder zusehen, aber, dass was ich ihnen jetzt sage, wollte ich nicht mit ihr besprechen. Es wäre mir sehr peinlich."

Andy nimmt sich ihr an und hört aufmerksam zu.

„Nun gut, was ist es denn?" Verlegen sieht Isabell nach unten und spielt mit der Kaffeetasse herum.

„Eigentlich ist es so….ich habe gelogen, es…es geht nicht um den Fall und alles was Sie wissen müssen, habe ich gesagt."

Irritiert sieht Andy sie an und runzelt mit der Stirn.

„Aber warum haben Sie mich dann hier her bestellt?"

„Ich wollte Sie kennen lernen und wusste nicht, wie ich Ihnen das am besten sagen sollte." Isabell sieht wieder nach oben und Andy direkt in die Augen.

„Was!? Oh ahm…nun ja, ich fühle mich geehrt, aber…"

„Ich verstehe. Sie sind schon mit Sharon liiert, richtig?"

Nervös zuppelt Andy an seiner Krawatte und sein Gesicht errötet.

„Nein. Sie ist meine Vorgesetzte. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Isabell lächelt nur.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich. Selbst jetzt merke ich, wie sehr Sie das nervös macht."

„Nein wirklich. Sie ist mein Boss. Wir verstehen uns zwar gut, aber offensichtlich ist gar nichts."

„Also sind Sie noch zu haben?"

„Hören Sie Miss Clark. Sie haben mich hier her bestellt, unter einem falschen Vorwand. Ihre Absichten sind mir jetzt nun klar, aber momentan möchte ich vorerst nichts mit einer Frau anfangen. Nichts gegen Sie. Ich finde Sie wirklich nett, aber Ich bin glücklicher Single, wirklich."

Traurig darüber, steht Isabell auf und greift sich ihre Jacke, die über ihrem Stuhl hängt.

„Oh, na gut. Schade, da kann man eben nichts machen. Ich habe noch einen Termin, verzeihen Sie."

Ganz gentlemanlike steht Andy auch auf und gibt ihr schließlich zum abschied die Hand.

„Tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Es muss Ihnen nicht leid tuen." Andy schaut Isabell noch nach, als sie schließlich das Cafe verlässt.

* * *

Daheim angekommen, geht Isabell direkt an ihren Computer und holt anschließend aus ihrer Handtasche ein Tonbandgerät heraus.

Schließt es an und lädt das Aufgenomme herunter. Während der Computer lädt, greift Isabell zum Telefon und wählt die Nummer auf der Visitenkarte von Sharon.

„Hallo Sharon, ich bins Isabell!"…..

„Sag mal, hast du morgen Abend schon was vor? Ich würde dich gerne einladen, zum Italiener. Die genauen Daten gebe ich dir per Sms. Dort können wir nochmal über alte Zeiten quatschen und natürlich auch über das, was wir so erlebt haben. Hast du Lust?"…..

„Oh super. Da freue ich mich aber. Sagen wir so gegen 20 Uhr?"…..

„Ja natürlich, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt. Du solltest nicht soviel arbeiten, meine Liebe. Also dann bis morgen. Bye!"

Als Isabell auflegt, zeigt der Computer an, dass er fertig geladen hat.

Ein gemeines Lächeln huscht über Isabells Gesicht und sie begibt sich direkt an den PC.

* * *

„Und was hat Sie dir gestern gesagt?" Provenza war der einzige, der davon wusste.

Andy ist noch ziemlich müde und gähnt unabsichtlich Louie ins Gesicht.

„Junge, reiß dich zusammen. Jetzt sag schon. Was für Informationen hatte Sie."

Andy reibt sich die Augen und kratzt sich am Kopf, als er dann endlich antwortet.

„Ach…keine!"

„Wie keine?" Provenza wirkt etwas aufgebracht.

„Ja keine. Sie hat mich unter einem falschen Vorwand dahin bestellt, weil sie mich kennenlernen wollte. Das wars."

„Ähhh…Ich hatte von dieser Frau mehr erwartet. Vielleicht leidet sie unter Geschmacksverirrung."

„Vielen Dank auch. Frauen finden mich eben unwiderstehlich, damit musst du dich abfinden. Deshalb musst du nicht gleich eifersüchtig werden." Wie jeden morgen necken sich die Zwei an und mussten anschließend lachen.

„Ja …ja du Casanova. Und, wollt ihr euch nochmal treffen?"

„Ach nein…ich mag momentan keine Beziehung. Ist doch toll so, wie es ist."

„Andy, vergiss es. Die du haben willst, bekommst du nicht, klar." Louie wusste genau, warum er Isabell eine abfuhr gegeben hatte und sich jetzt alles schön redet.

„Also finde dich damit ab und triff dich mit anderen Frauen….Idiot"

Andy hingegen versinkt immer tiefer in seinen Bürosessel und flüstert leise.

„Ich will aber keine anderen,,,.!"

„Was wollen Sie nicht?" Plötzlich steht Sharon hinter ihm, mit einem süßen Lächeln.

Provenza hatte schon mit vielen Handzeichen versucht, Andy zu warnen, aber er schaute ja nicht. Daher warf er ein Knollen Papier, der allerdings bei Tao landete.

Andy setzte sich blitzschnell gerade hin und dreht sich zu ihr um.

„Ahm Gummibären." Provenza vergräbt sich in seine Hände und schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. _‚Idiot'_

„Gummibären?" Sharon sieht Andy verwirrt, aber immer noch lächelnd an.

„Nicht so wichtig!" und dreht sich ganz schnell wieder um, Richtung Schreibtisch. ‚_Ich vollidiot…warum konnte mir nichts besseres einfallen…Gummibären…...tzzz. Ich könnte aber jetzt eins vertragen….mmmhh'_

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt…..**

**Kommentare immer wieder gern...;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, dass es was gedauert hat...ich glaub, sowas nennt man schreibblockade. Aber ich hoffe, jetzt kommen die Kapitel was schneller. ;)**

**Kommentare sind immer wider gern erwünscht!**

* * *

Sharon sitzt in ihrem Büro und schreibt noch die letzten Berichte, bevor sie sich nachher mit Isabell zum essen trifft. Die anderen sind bereits in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend gegangen und sie ist allein, als plötzlich das Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch klingelt. Nichts ahnend, aber etwas verwundert, dass um die Uhrzeit noch jemand sie im Büro anruft, geht sie ran. Es könnte ja etwas wichtiges sein. Sie schaut aber noch kurz auf das Display, doch die Nummer ist unterdrückt.

„Captain Sharon Raydor!"

Kurze stille, doch dann spricht eine bekannte Stimme.

„Sharon! Tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Andy, sind Sie das?….Was tut Ihnen Leid?" Sharon schien verwirrt. Warum ruft Andy sie im Büro an, wo er doch vor einer halben Stunde hier war.

„Wir verstehen uns zwar gut, aber mir ist jetzt nun klar, dass ich vorerst nichts mit einer Frau anfangen möchte. Nichts gegen Sie. Ich finde Sie wirklich nett, aber Sie sind mein Boss und ich bin glücklicher Single. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Und er legt auf.

Sharon hält immer noch den Hörer an ihr Ohr. Man könnte eine Stecknadel fallen hören, so still, ist es. Für einen Moment vergaß Sharon zu atmen, als sie dann tief Luft holt und schließlich auflegt. Sie verstand gerade nichts mehr und schüttelt ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, doch sie erlaubt ihnen nicht, ihre Wangen herunter zu laufen. Stattdessen geht Sharon ihrer Arbeit nach. Doch ihre Gedanken drehen sich nur um den Anruf.

* * *

Was Sharon jedoch nicht weiß, ist, dass Isabell im Wagen, in der nähe vor Sharons Arbeitsplatz sitzt. Sie hatte beobachtet, das Andy Flynn das Gebäude verlassen hat und ungefähr eine halbe Stunde gewartet habe, bis sie den entscheidenden Anruf getätigt hat. Als sie Ihren Laptop zuklappt, freut sich Isabell dass alles so gut funktioniert hatte und war nun dabei, die Sms für Sharon zu schreiben.

* * *

Bei Sharon geht das Handy und das Piepen ertönt drei mal. Sie weiß, dass es Isabell ist, aber irgendwie mag sie sich nicht darum kümmern. Noch zu tief, sitzt das Telefonat mit Andy. Aber als es dann nochmal piept und Isabell nicht aufgeben mag, geht Sharon genervt ans Handy und liest die Nachrichten. _‚Soll ich wirklich absagen? Aber wenn ich daheim bin, wird es mir auch nicht besser gehen. Ich werde hingehen, vielleicht lenkt es mich was ab.'_ Deshalb schreibt Sharon zurück und bestätigt, das bevorstehende Treffen mit Isabell.

* * *

Am Italiener angekommen, geht Sharon zum Eingang. Als sie eintritt, sieht sie Isabell, bereits an einem Tisch, wartend.

„Hallo Sharon, hier…juhu!" Isabell winkt Sharon zu.

„Hallo Isabell! Ich hoffe du musstest nicht allzu lang warten."

Als beiden sich umarmen und Sharon sich setzt, fährt Isabell, mit einer verstellter Mine fort.

„Oh Sharon, geht's dir nicht gut, du bist so blass?"

„Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht besonders, aber das legt sich wieder."

„Du bist doch nicht krank und müsstest normalerweise im Bett liegen!" Sharon schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin nicht krank, nur etwas ausgelaugt, das ist alles."

Es verging einige Zeit und Sharon versucht alles, um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Doch Isabell freut sich innerlich und gönnt ihr den Liebeskummer. Dennoch, sie sollte leiden, sowie Isabell es auch tuen musste.

„Also Sharon, sag schon, was hast du? Du bist so komisch und das hat nichts mit Müdigkeit zutun."

„Es ist privater Natur, ich glaube, dass würde nur die Stimmung kippen." Sharon sieht auf den vollen Teller und sticht wahllos im Essen herum.

„Wir sind doch noch immer Freundinnen. Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, kannst du mir das ruhig sagen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Sharon sieht auf…"Das glaub ich nicht!"

„Lass es mich doch versuchen." Isabell greift nach Sharons Hand und sieht ihr tief in die Augen, um ihr das Gefühl des Vertrauens zu vermitteln.

„Ist es ein Mann, der dir Kummer macht?" Sharon nickt nur.

Sharon erklärt Isabell nach und nach die Situation, in der sie sich befindet. Schließlich erzählt Sharon, das mit dem Telefonat.

„Was für ein Idiot. Warum macht er sowas und das noch am Telefon. Das tut mir für dich wirklich leid, aber vielleicht sollte ich mich mit ihm unterhalten und ihm klar machen, dass er einen großen Fehler macht."

„Nein, ich werde selbst ihn nur zu reden stellen. Trotzdem Danke und jetzt, wollen wir mal das Thema wechseln, ok!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, sah man Sharon an, das ihre Laune nicht die beste ist und das haben alle auch mitbekommen. Daher gehen sie ihr aus dem weg, so gut wie es möglich ist.

„Andy…sag mal! Was hast du wider angestellt?" fragt Provenza, als beide alleine den Flur entlang gehen.

„Spinnst du? Ich hab nichts gemacht…ich schwöre. Hab keine Ahnung, warum Sharon so mies gelaunt ist."

„Na, wenn du es jetzt nicht weisst….aber bestimmt gleich!"

„Wie meinst du das?" Andy schaut zu Louie und bemerkt seinen Blick, der sich auf einen Punkt konzentriert. Andy sieht in die gleiche Richtung und sieht Sharon, ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Lieutenant Flynn….Ich möchte Sie sprechen…In meinem Büro….SOFORT!" Ihr Blick war zornig, als sie Andy anschaut und geht Richtung Büro. Andy und Louie reißen die Augen auf und sehen sich an. „Oh Andy….Ich werde an deinem Grab trauern, versprochen." Andy konnte nicht darauf eingehen, weil Sharon wider ertönt. „Lieutenant! Sofort!" Erschrocken und wie ein verängstigter Junge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte, stolziert er auf das Büro zu und sammelt sich nochmal kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnet und hinein geht.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und eure Geduld. So langsam komm ich wieder rein, was die Story angeht. Anmerkungen und Anregungen sind immer herzlich willkommen. Ich bin froh, dass euch die Story gefällt, oder hoffe es zumindest. Liebe Grüße...eure Knudscheldiese XD ;)**

* * *

Andy geht in das Büro hinein und sieht Sharon, wie sie gerade in den Unterlagen kramt. Leise schließt er die Tür, so als müsste er aufpassen, nicht das Raubtier zu erschrecken. In Sharon tobte nämlich das Tier, aber das nützte ihm nichts, wie Andy schließlich feststellt.

„Lieutenant! Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von Ihnen. Haben Sie etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Sharons Blick verriet nichts Gutes.

„Hmm…Um was geht es denn Captain? Ich weiß nicht so genau, wovon Sie reden!"

Genervt steht Sharon auf und geht auf Andy zu.

„Sie haben vielleicht nerven. Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, was Sie mir damit antun.?" Ohje, Andy versteht so überhaupt nicht, was Sie meint. Er bekommt es wirklich mit der Angst zutun, wenn er daran denkt ihr sagen zu müssen, dass er es immer noch nicht weiß, worum es geht.

„Hmm Captain, bei allen Respekt….!" Er sieht Sharon ganz starr an und überlegt, was er jetzt sagen soll.

„Wenn es um den Bericht geht, den ich leider zu spät eingereicht habe….tut es mir sehr leid, aber…was hat das mit Ihnen zutun?"

Jetzt stemmt Sharon wider die Hände auf die Hüfte, um nicht mit ihnen wild herum zu fuchteln. Sie atmet tief ein und wider aus.

„Es geht nicht um den blöden Bericht…." Sharon sieht Andy an und verstand nicht, wie man nur so gut schauspielern kann. Doch dann fiel Sharon in ihre Gedanken. _`Vielleicht war das Thema für ihn schon längst abgehackt, oder er tut nur so, um nicht darüber reden zu müssen.`_ Aber sein Blick ist voller Ratlosigkeit und mit einer Verzweiflung, welche sich Sharon nicht erklären kann.

„Also gut, ich gebe auf. Sie haben gewonnen. Ich hoffe Sie sind jetzt glücklich und zufrieden…." Sie zeigt mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn…."Nur eins sage ich Ihnen…." Und jetzt fängt sie an, mit dem Finger auf seine Brust zu stupsen. „Wenn man es mit mir einmal verscherzt, dann für immer. Und jetzt raus." Schließlich zeigt Sharon auf die Tür.

Völlig Ratlos und überrascht, dass er irgendwas gewonnen haben soll, geht er aus der Tür und schließt sie wider. Als er sich umdreht, steht Provenza, mit großen Augen, vor ihm „Was machst du hier? Hast du etwa gelauscht? Du solltest dich was schämen."

„Ich hab doch eh nicht alles mit anhören können. Nur was von einem Gewinn. Was hast du gewonnen und warum lebst du noch? Ich hatte mir eine so schöne Grabrede ausgedacht."

„Du Idot! Nichts hab ich gewonnen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, worum es ging. Irgendetwas hatte ich gemacht, aber was…..das weiß ich eben nicht. Und so wie ich das verstanden habe, hasst sie mich jetzt"

„Tja mein Freund…" Louie legt einen Arm um seinen Freund und fährt fort. „Ich bin jetzt schon einige male verheiratet gewesen und weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Nur ich hatte tatsächlich etwas ausgefressen. Doch Frauen sind so. Sie legen alles auf die Goldwaage und wir Männer müssen den Kopf hinhalten. Auch wenn wir manchmal nicht wissen, warum."

„Aber ich verstehe Sharon nicht. Ihre Reaktion war sehr extrem. Sonst ist sie doch nicht so!" Fragend sieht Andy, Provenza an.

„Niemand... selbst ich nicht, hat jemals herausgefunden, wie man die Frauen versteht. Das ist einfach so. Ein Rätsel auf zwei wunderschönen Beine. Lass ihr einfach ein bisschen Zeit, dass legt sich bestimmt wieder." Andy blickt auf seinen Freund und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Hast du gerade über Sharons Beine geschwärmt?" Einen kurzen Augenblick, fühlte sich Louie erwischt. „Nein, ich mein doch damit allgemein Frauen." Als Andy sein Blick wieder von ihm abwendet und in Gedanken bei dem Gespräch ist, rollt Provenza kurz mit den Augen und füllt seine backen mit Luft. _`Na, nochmal die Kurve bekommen_` Dachte er sich, während er die Luft wieder heraus pustet.

* * *

Alle sind gerade beschäftigt und Sharon sitzt immer noch in ihrem Büro. Während sie in ihrem Laptop stöbert, wird ihr klar, dass sie tatsächlich verloren hatte. Sie wollte unbedingt alles klar stellen, aber einerseits ist sie froh, dass das Thema doch nicht angesprochen wurde. Ob er jetzt wusste was sie meinte oder nicht, sie konnte wenigstens mal Dampf ab lassen. Andy hatte es in ihren Augen ziemlich übertrieben. Denn sie hatte doch nie ihm das Gefühl gegeben, dass Sharon was von ihm möchte. Weder ein Techtelmechtel noch eine feste Beziehung. Natürlich muss Sharon zugeben, dass sie gewisse Gefühle für ihn hegt, aber niemals würde sie so weit gehen. Also wie kommt er nur darauf? Irgendwie ließ ihr das keine Ruhe, denn das ganze war so verwirrend, dass es schon fast keinen Sinn ergab. Plötzlich reisst eine bekannte Stimme, Sharon aus ihren Gedanken.

Hinter der Tür steht Isabell, nah am Schreibtisch von Andy, mit dem sie sich auch unterhält. Langsam schleicht sie sich an die Tür, um mehr zu verstehen, worüber die beiden sich unterhalten.

„Wenn Sie zum Captain möchten, sie ist in ihrem Büro!" Isabell lächelt und geht einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

„Zu ihr wollte ich auch, aber ich möchte Sie gerne noch etwas fragen." Andy würde gerne wider mit den Augen rollen. Denn es nervt mittlerweile, wenn Isabell ihn ständig was fragen will. Aber er tat es nicht, hat was mit Anstand zutun.

„Wie geht's Sharon eigentlich? Wenn ich sie frage, sagt sie ja doch nicht die Wahrheit. Denn es hat sie schwer getroffen. Ich hoffe, dass alles geklärt ist zwischen Ihnen und Sharon!"

Jetzt war Andy hellhörig geworden. Was nur geht hier vor. Weiß Isabell vielleicht mehr über die Ursache, warum Sharon so verstimmt ist?

„Hmm….Was genau wissen Sie oder was hat sie Ihnen erzählt?"

„Eigentlich so gut wie alles und bin schwer enttäuscht. Ich hatte doch mehr von Ihnen erwartet. Aber es geht mich auch nichts an."

Andy hatte wie aus heiterem Himmel eine Idee.

„Isabell, sagen Sie mal, haben Sie schon heute Abend etwas vor. Nun ja, heute Abend ist eine kleine Spendengala, wo das LAPD eingeladen ist. Bis jetzt hab ich keine Begleitung."

Eigentlich hatte er vor Sharon zu fragen, doch jetzt, wäre das vielleicht nicht mehr so eine gute Idee und um mehr zu erfahren, müsste er nur Isabell ausquetschen. Daher dieser Plan mit der Einladung.

„Ja sehr gerne würde ich sie begleiten…. Also bis heute Abend dann." Isabell zwinkert ihm noch schnell zu, denn sie ist im Glauben, dass er jetzt so langsam anbiss.

* * *

Sharon hatte total vergessen, dass die Gala heute Abend stattfindet. Das Isabell sich so an Andy ran macht, nervt Sharon schon etwas. Allein, weil Andy doch gesagt hatte, dass er den Frauen erstmal aus dem Weg gehen will. Und da fragt er einfach, ob sie mit ihm zur Gala geht. _`Dieser Mistkerl_` dachte sich Sharon in diesem Moment._ ‚Hat er das alles etwa gesagt, weil er freie bahn haben will bei Isabell. Der spinnt doch. Und Isabell wirft sich noch an seinen Hals. Nicht mit mir. Ich brauche dringend eine Begleitung, denn es wäre schon etwas peinlich, allein auf die Gala zu kommen. Rusty wäre eine Lösung, aber sie müsste jemanden haben, der bei Andy etwas auslöst, vielleicht sowas wie Eifersucht'_ Sharon wäre jetzt alles recht, um den Beiden mal klar zu machen, wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hat. Sie hört die Schritte von Isabell auf die Tür zukommen und geht direkt mal ein paar schritte zurück. Denn sie sollte nicht wissen, dass sie gelauscht hatte. Isabell kommt herein und beide begrüßen sich, Es fiel kein einziges Wort, während ihrem Gespräch, über das Date mit Andy. Doch Sharon hatte sie diesmal im Auge.

_‚Warum will sie mir nichts von der Neuigkeit erzählen? Also gut, wie du willst, die Spiele sind eröffnet'_

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon ist verzweifelt. Seid schon einer halben Stunde probiert sie Kleider an, zieht sie aber immer wieder aus. Nichts gefällt ihr mehr, obwohl es alle ihre Lieblingskleider waren. Daher beschließt Sharon, noch schnell in die Stadt zu fahren, um sich ein neues Kleid für die heutige Gala, zu besorgen. Doch bereits um diese Uhrzeit ist es schwer, noch eine geöffnete Boutique zu finden. Aber Sie hatte Glück. Liebend gern hätte sie jetzt Rusty dabei. Er könnte ihr vielleicht bei der Auswahl helfen. Aber sowas ist ja auch nichts für einen jungen Mann, mit seiner ‚Mutter' shoppen zu gehen. Beim hinein gehen, ist ihr direkt das Kleid im Schaufenster aufgefallen. Es hatte das gewisse etwas. Nicht zu sexy, aber sehr glamourös, eine schlichte ChampagnerFarbe und zudem ein paar Highlights. Wie der hochgezogene Beinausschnitt und die freie Rückenpartie. Dazu gab es noch einen Tailengürtel, der verziert ist mit einzelneStrasssteinen. Sharon hatte sich in das Kleid verliebt und ohne es anzuprobieren, weil die Zeit knapp war, hatte sie das Kleid direkt gekauft und fuhr nach Haus, um sich dort zu stylen. Die Gala beginnt um 20 Uhr und sie hatte nur noch eine Stunde. Kleid, Makeup und Haare. Als krönenden Abschluss, ging sie zur Schublade an ihrer Kommode. Dort hatte sie all ihren Wertvollen Schmuck versteckt in einer kleinen Schatulle. Weil der Gürtel funkelt, müsste sie etwas funkelndes für ihren Hals haben und dazu passende Ohrringe. Das wurde auch direkt gefunden und fertig ist sie. Und noch schnell eine Klatsch aus dem Schrank holen, bevor ihre Begleitung gleich kommt, so dass sie sofort aufbrechen können. Gedacht und getan. Sharon schaut noch schnell bei Rusty vorbei, der im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzt, um sich nachher eine Dvd an zusehen.

„Also Rusty, wie schon gesagt, sollte irgendetwas sein, kannst du mich immer erreichen." Dabei sucht Sharon schnell noch einen geeigneten Mantel an der Garderobe.

Rusty dreht sich direkt zu Sharon um und staunte nicht schlecht.

„Hey Sharon….so willst du gehen?" Rusty musste sich für einen Moment ein lächeln verkneifen.

„Oh…Stimmt was mit dem Kleid nicht? Ja du hast recht, ich zieh mich nochmal um." Wie von der Tarantel gebissen, dreht sie sich um und ist auf den weg in ihr Zimmer.

„Nein Sharon!….Nicht Umziehen, das war doch nur Joke." Rusty merkt wie nervös Sharon ist.

„Du siehst wirklich fabelhaft aus. Und du riechst auch so gut, ich riech es bis hierhin" Sharon war erst geschockt von Rustys Reaktion, aber jetzt lächelt sie wieder.

„Du Witzbold, du hast mir vielleicht einen schrecken eingejagt. Lieb von dir!"

„Macht dir um mich keine Sorgen. Wichtig ist doch, dass du einen schönen Abend haben wirst. Sag mal, wer will dich eigentlich abholen,,,Ist es Andy?"

„Nein es ist nicht Andy!…Wie kommst du eigentlich immer auf den!?" Sharon klang schon etwas genervt und schüttelt den Kopf, als sie sich den Mantel überzieht.

„Ah weiß nicht, Andy ist doch ein netter, cooler Typ. Ja schon gut, aber wer ist es dann?" Der blick dem Sharon ihm zu warf, war alles andere als freundlich gesinnt.

„Er müsste jetzt gleich auch hier sein. Wo bleibt er denn nur?" Sie sieht nervös auf die Uhr, denn es ist schon gleich 20 Uhr.

Kurz darauf, als sie auf die Uhr gesehen hatte, klingelt es an der Wohnungstür.

Sharon macht die Tür auf, packt direkt zu ihrer Klatsch, die sie kurz abgelegt hatte und stürmt aus der Wohnung, ohne ihre Begleitung freundlichst zu empfangen. Es kam nur ein „Wir kommen zu spät, wo waren Sie denn nur? Wir sind weg Rusty, bye bye! Und sei brav, ok!"

Rusty konnte so schnell gar nicht sehen, wer da vor der Tür stand. Das einzige was er noch herausbrachte war ein „Bye!" und die Tür schloss sich.

* * *

„Es ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass Sie meiner kurzfristigen Einladung gefolgt sind. Ich weiß, Sie fragen sich bestimmt schon die ganze Zeit, warum ich Sie gefragt habe?" Sharon und ihre Begleitung sitzen in seinem Wagen und sind auf dem Weg zur Gala. Er schielt kurz rüber zu Sharon. Sein blick schweift langsam nach unten. Durch den langen Mantel konnte man nicht genau erkennen, was sie darunter trug, aber ein Beinblitzer verriet, dass das Kleid vielversprechend sein wird.

„Nun ja, schon. Aber warum auch nicht. Wir haben beide das gleiche Ziel, die Gala. So da wären wir!"

Er parkt das Auto direkt vor dem Eingang, wo einer von dem Parkservice, ihm die Wagenschlüssel abnimmt.

„Möchten Sie, dass wir zusammen rein gehen?" Der Mann fragt lieber vorsichtig.

„Natürlich! Wir sind zusammen hier und wir gehen zusammen rein." _‚Sonst würde mein Plan doch gar nicht aufgehen, wenn ich da allein rein spaziere'_ „Haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, nein….gar nicht. Ich dachte nur ich frag lieber."_ ‚Ohje, auf was hab ich mich da nur eingelassen. Da war es wieder. Die Gute Laune vom Captain!'_ In der Eingangshalle befindet sich die Garderobe und der Mann hilft Sharon, gentlemanlike aus dem Mantel. _‚WOW! Hab ich denn auch den richtigen Captain mitgenommen!? Gibt's doch gar nicht.'_ Völlig regungslos steht er vor Sharon, immer noch den Mantel in der Hand.

„Darf ich erwähnen, dass Sie ganz bezaubernd aussehen!"

Sharon hatte noch nie so ein Kompliment von ihm bekommen und es scheint, dass er es tatsächlich ernst meint.

„Oh vielen Dank. Der Anzug den Sie tragen, steht Ihnen auch wie angegossen.. Also, wollen wir uns ins Getümmel werfen?" Sie lächelt ihn an und dreht sich, Richtung Eingang der Halle, um.

„Oh…na sicher.!" Immer noch leicht geplättet von ihrem Anblick, stellt er sich schließlich neben sie und reicht ihr seinen Arm..

Die Halle ist schon gut gefüllt und die Musik, die im Hintergrund gespielt wird, sorgt für ein bisschen Atmosphäre.

Als die beiden den Raum betreten, war es so, als drehten sich fast alle zu ihnen um. Natürlich hauptsächlich wegen Sharon.

„Hallo Captain, hier!" Tao versucht sich durch die Gaffer vorbei zu schlängeln.

„Wir haben dort drüben einen großen Tisch reserviert bekommen. Kommen Sie, ich zeig ihnen wo es ist."

Tao hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wer ihr Begleiter ist, er hatte nur Augen für seinen schönen Captain und sein Lächeln wurde immer herzlicher. Er legt vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und begleitet sie durch das Getümmel zum Tisch. Ihr Begleiter verstand nicht, dass er völlig ignoriert wurde. Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit wäre ja nett gewesen. Er rollt nur kurz mit den Augen und schließt sich den beiden an.

Am Tisch angekommen, saßen bereits alle zusammen. Sie unterhalten sich alle durcheinander und bekamen nichts mit. Daher musste Tao kurz mal laut werden. „Leute, hey leute….der Captain ist da."

Alle Blicke richteten sich jetzt auf Sharon. Bei einigen war bereits der Mund offen geblieben, oder verschluckten sich am Getränk. Wie Andy, der einen Schluck von seinem Wasser nahm.

„Tao, ich bitte Sie. Wir sind alle Zivil hier. Für heute Abend möchte ich nur Sharon genannt werden OK!" Sie richtet sich zu den andern und ihr blick bleibt bei Andy stehen, der verzweifelt nach Luft holt.

„Guten Abend zusammen!"

„Guten Abend. Sie sehen echt toll aus…./Schön das Sie auch gekommen sind…" Alle quatschen wieder durcheinander.

„Leute ich bin auch noch hier!"

Andy hatte sich soweit wieder, als er sieht, wer mit Sharon gekommen ist.

Es ist Provenza, sein bester Kumpel und Kollege. Die anderen staunten für einen Moment auch nicht schlecht, als sie Louie vernahmen.

‚Warum ist Louie mit Sharon hier und warum hakt sie sich bei ihm ein. Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen? Von wegen guter Freund!'

Zur gleichen Zeit, kam Isabell um die Ecke, die kurz verschwunden war, um sich frisch zumachen.

„Hallo Sharon…Hüpsches Kleid hast du da!" Dabei zieht Isabelle die Augenbrauen nach oben und lächelt verschmitzt.

Sharon sieht an Isabelle herunter und konnte es für einen Augenblick nicht fassen.

Die andern am Tisch verfolgten das Schauspiel und plötzlich verstummten alle. Nur ein ‚OHOH' von Amy Sykes war zu hören.

‚Da hat doch dieses Miststück, das gleiche Kleid an, wie ich!' Sharon ist fassungslos.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

**Kommentare von euch, wären sehr hilfreich und wirklich nett!**


	7. Chapter 7

Für einen Moment konnten die Anderen, die Spannung der beiden Frauen, förmlich spüren und es ist ganz still um und am Tisch. Doch Provenza versuchte, die unangenehme Spannung der beiden Frauen zu brechen.

„Kommen Sie Sharon setzten wir uns hin und trinken erstmal was!" Sharon winkt sein Angebot ab.

„Ich würde mich gerne nochmal etwas frisch machen. Ich werde mich nachher gleich noch dazu setzten. Verzeihen Sie!"

Als Sharon auf den Weg zu den Toiletten ist, setzt sich Isabelle zu Andy. Er beobachtet wie Sharon davon geht und schaut schließlich Isabelle fragend an. Sie hat einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht, welche Andy sich nicht erklären konnte._ ‚Hatte sie das etwa extra gemacht?'_ Andy konnte danach keine ruhige Minute mehr sitzen bleiben.

„Ich bin gleich zurück!" sagt er zu Isabelle, die ihn verwundert ansieht, als er vom Tisch aufsteht und in die Richtung, wo sich die Toiletten befinden, bewegt.

* * *

Sharon wäscht sich gerade die Hände und sieht in den Spiegel._ ‚Ich mache mich doch völlig lächerlich. Aber warum glaube ich, dass es von Isabelle, Absicht gewesen war. War sie mir etwa gefolgt, als ich das Kleid gekauft hatte. Nein, dass kann ich mir aber auch nicht vorstellen. Aber wenn doch? Was für einen Grund sollte sie haben, mit mir so ein mieses Spiel zu spielen? Ich muss wissen, was das Ganze soll.'_ In diesen Moment, hört sie eine bekannte Stimme.

„Sharon, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Andy steht im Flur vor der Damentoilette und horcht an der Tür.

Es kommt keine Antwort. Stattdessen, geht die Tür auf und Sharon tritt aus der Damentoilette.

„Und alles gut?" fragt Andy nochmal. Sharon lächelt ihn an und nickt nur mit dem Kopf.

„Falls es Sie interessiert…Das Kleid steht Ihnen viel besser, dass steht fest!" Sharon sieht Andy an und war gerührt, über sein Kompliment, aber vor allem, weil er nach ihr sehen wollte, um zu wissen, ob alles Ok ist.

„Danke, dass ist lieb von Ihnen!" Sie legt eine Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war alles bei Sharon, wieder vergessen

„Kommen Sie Andy, die Anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns." Als beide sich um drehten, um zu gehen, steht Isabelle vor ihnen.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht, dass ich euch beide hier finde!" Tatsächlich zuckten beide zusammen, so als wurden sie bei irgendwas erwischt. Aber da gab es nichts zu erwischen, außer vielleicht das knistern beider Personen, die sich bis jetzt immer noch nicht sicher sind, was sie von einander empfinden. Für die meisten, war es nicht schwer zu erraten, man brauchte Andy und Sharon nur zusammen beobachten. Auch Isabelle hatte es schon lange gewusst, deshalb auch der Plan. Sharon hätte es nicht verdient, alles zu bekommen was sie glücklich machen könnte. Denn sie hat doch schon alles, Kinder die sie liebte, einen guten Job und jetzt sollte sie noch den Mann bekommen, in den sich Isabelle verguckt hatte, so wie damals. Nein, dass würde sie verhindern. Diesmal nicht. Isabelle ist von diesen Gedanken nicht mehr abzubringen. So sehr von Neid zerfressen, sieht sie nicht ein, dass auch bei Sharon, in ihrem Leben, nicht immer alles rosig gewesen war.

„Isabelle, ich würde gerne mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen, ist das möglich!" Sharon wollte bestimmt keine Szene vor Andy machen.

„Nein, ich mag jetzt nicht. Andy, hatten Sie mir nicht noch einen Drink ausgeben wollen?" Sie hackt sich bei Andy ein und zieht in von Sharon weg. Andy hingegen rollt nur mit den Augen und sieht Sharon hilfesuchend an. Aber er ging schulterzuckend mit. „Wir sehen uns gleich am Tisch, ok!?"

Sharon nickt nur leicht und sieht den beiden, mit großen Augen, nach. _‚Na gut, aber irgendwann werde ich dich allein erwischen und dann wird sich hoffentlich alles klären.'_

* * *

An der Bar bestellt er einen Drink für Isabelle und für sich einen alkoholfreien Cocktail. Als beide die Drinks in den Händen halten, wollte Isabelle mit ihm anstoßen, aber Andy sitzt nur so da und schaut auf sein Glas.

„Was genau haben Sie vor? Ich dachte Sie und Sharon wären gute Freundinnen." Jetzt dreht er sich zu ihr um.

„Das sie doch das gleiche Kleid tragen, war doch bestimmt Absicht. Warum tuen Sie sowas, nur um Sie bloß zustellen oder wieso?" Isabelle stellt das Glas wieder auf die Bar.

„Sehen Sie doch mal rüber zu Sharon. Das Kleid steht ihr doch viel besser wie mir. Ich habe mir höchstens die blöße gegeben. Ich wollte doch nur so anmutig aussehen, wie sie. Das ist alles." Als Andy zu Sharon rüber sieht, wo sie sich bereits zu den anderen, an den Tisch gessellt, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, sie lächelnd an zu starren. Was er jedoch nicht bemerkt ist, dass Isabelle diese selbst ausgelöste Situation, ausnutzt. Sie holt aus ihrer Klatsch ein kleines Fläschchen und träufelt etwas davon in seinen Cocktail.

„Ich hoffe Sie verstehen mich. Komm Sie und stoßen wir an."

Einen kurzen Augenblick blickt er noch rüber zu Sharon, aber dann schließlich wendet er sich Isabelle zu.

„Ist das wirklich alles? Na gut, wenn das so ist, stoßen wir an." Andy ist in diesem Moment wirklich leicht zu überzeugen, weil er weiß, dass Isabelle recht hat. Aber das sie es niemals ernsthaft zugegeben hätte und das alles nur ein Trick war, wusste er ja nicht. Er nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck und beginnt nun sein eigentliches Anliegen, warum er sie eingeladen hatte.

„Ich würde Sie gerne was fragen. Können Sie mir nicht nochmal alles schildern, was Sharon so aufbrausend gemacht hatte, wofür ich verantwortlich gemacht worden war. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Missss…..Miss..ver…stän..dniss. Ich fühl…mich…nicht so…gut. Wasss..wass?" Isabelle konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen und nimmt ihn an sich.

„Kommen Sie, wir gehen mal raus an die frische Luft." Er hackt sich bei ihr ein und hält sich mit der anderen Hand den Kopf.

Draußen angekommen, nahmen beide auf einer Bank platzt. Die Bank stand etwas versteckt vor dem Eingang.

„Warten Sie hier, ich hole uns noch die Jacken." Andy ist völlig neben sich, er sieht mittlerweile alles doppelt und fühlt sich, als würde er schweben.

Als Isabelle wieder kommt, war er bereits so gut wie bewusstlos. Sie setzt sich noch schnell neben ihn hin, als er wie ein nasser Sack auf ihre Knie längst fällt. Sie hält ihn und rückt Andy so zurecht. Es sah jetzt so aus, als würde er mit ihr Kuscheln. Sie wartet jetzt nur noch auf Sharon, die bestimmt keine Ruhe finden wird und irgendwann nach ihm suchen wird.

* * *

Und so war es dann auch. Irgendwann beschließt Sharon nach den beiden zusehen, an der Bar im Saal und in der nähe von den Toiletten._ ‚Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Wo sind sie nur?'_ Es blieb jetzt nur noch die Eingangshalle. Da sie auch dort ihn nicht fand, fragt sie einen Man am Empfang.

„Ja, dieser Mann und diese Frau, die sie mir beschrieben haben, sind vor eine Weile gegangen. Sie holte auch die Jacken."

_‚Was? Sie sind doch nicht etwa weg gefahren. Andy sagte doch, er käme gleich an den Tisch.'_

Sie bedankte sich noch bei dem Mann und geht nach draußen. Sie sieht sich um geht in die Richtung wo Isabelle mit Andy sitzt. Doch was sie dort sieht, war alles andere als erfreut. Isabelle hält Andy vor sich und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf, beide, in diesem Fall, die Augen geschlossen. Es sah wirklich echt aus. Sharon bleibt völlig erstarrt stehen und hält sich die Hände vor den Mund. Sie kann es nicht fassen. _‚Oh nein Andy, was tust du mir nur an!'_ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Doch diesmal, waren sie nicht zu stoppen._ ‚Ich muss hier weg. Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen.'_ Als Isabelle die Augen öffnet, erblickt sie Sharon, wie sie davon läuft und freut sich innerlich, sowie äußerlich, endlich gewonnen zu haben.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

* * *

**Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare...Sie bauen mich immer wieder auf, weiter zu schreiben. Wenn euch die Story bis jetzt gefällt, lasst es mich wissen ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und ich bin froh, dass euch die Story gefällt. Das baut mich wirklich auf, weiter zumachen ;)**

**Auch diesmal, wäre ich erfreut, über eure Meinung und Unterstützung! **

* * *

Provenza und die anderen waren bereits besorgt. Niemand von Ihnen, hatten sie mehr gesehen. Erst Andy mit Isabelle und jetzt auch noch der Captain. Daher schlug Provenza vor, selbst mal nach zu schauen, wo sie denn bleiben. Auch er hatte alle plätze aufgesucht und geht schließlich nach draußen, in die Eingangshalle. Plötzlich sieht er von weitem, den Captain vor dem Eingang vorbei laufen. Sie hielt sich die Hände vor dem Gesicht und er wusste, da war was passiert. Er geht mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen und beobachtet Sharon, wie sie um die Ecke des Gebäudes verschwindet. Deshalb ging er ihr nach und, um so näher er ihr kam, hörte Provenza, wie Sharon leise am schluzen ist. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bemerkte nicht, wie er immer näher kam. Plötzlich spürt sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zuckt zusammen. Als sie sich umdreht und Provenza entdeckt, dreht sich Sharon blitzschnell wieder um. Louie sollte nicht ihr verheultes Gesicht sehen.

„Was ist denn passiert?…Kann ich helfen?"

„Ja….indem Sie mich in ruhe lassen!" Louie wusste, dass er es lieber bleiben lassen sollte. Doch er kann sie doch jetzt nicht so allein hier draußen, in der kälte und völlig aufgelöst, stehen lassen. Deshalb ließ er sie zwar in Ruhe, aber Louie bewegt sich nicht vom platz. Sharon sollte seine Gegenwart spüren, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Auch als sie sich immer mehr von ihm entfernt, er ging ihr nach.

„Was machen Sie da? Sie sollte mich doch in Ruhe lassen.!"

„Das mache ich auch, aber allein werde ich Sie in diesem Zustand nicht lassen." Während er das sagte, legt er seine Jacke um Sharons Schultern. „Sie holen sich hier draußen noch den Tod!"

„Louie, Sie können mir doch bestimmt sagen, warum…." Sie holt nochmal tief Luft und reibt sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, als sie fort fährt. „Warum die meisten Männer nur so egoistisch sind und sich wie Schweine verhalten?" Mit dieser Frage hatte Provenza nicht gerechnet. Aber er wusste jetzt, es geht um einen Mann. Doch hoffentlich nicht Andy. _‚Was hat der Idiot jetzt schon wieder angestellt'?_ Weil sie keine Antwort erhielt, dreht sie sich zu Louie um und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll, an.

Die meisten Tränen waren aus dem Gesicht gewischt, aber man konnte, die Spuren noch erkennen.

„Mhh nun ja….darauf weiß ich jetzt keine Antwort, aber vielleicht müssen Sie das selbst heraus finden und mit der Person, darüber reden. Wenn ich fragen darf….geht es um Andy?" Sharons blick wurde fester und die Augen kleiner, als sie den namen hört. Doch eine Antwort bekam Louie nicht. In diesem Moment hören beide, einen lauten Schrei, von einer Frau. Es klang nach Isabelle. „Holen Sie sofort einen Krankenwagen, etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm!" Es war Isabelle, die verzweifelt vor Andy, der bewusstlos auf der Bank liegt, auf die Knie geht und seinen Puls fühlt. Sharon und Provenza liefen zu ihr.

* * *

„Was ist mit Andy?…Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?" schrie Provenza schließlich, Isabelle wütend an, als er Andy bewusstlos daliegen sieht.

„Ich …ich weiß nicht….er …sollte doch nur kurz weg treten und wieder aufwachen."

Jetzt wurde Provenza noch wütender und hob Isabelle zu sich und packt sie fest an die Arme.

„Sagen Sie schon, was haben Sie ihm gegeben? Sagen Sie es verdammt!" Er schüttelt sie regelrecht vor sich her.

Sharon spürt, dass Provenza kurz vorm explodieren ist.

„Genug…Das ist jetzt genug Louie…aufhören. Das bringt uns auch nicht weiter, er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus."

Isabelle ist völlig aufgelöst und bekommt keinen Ton mehr aus sich raus. Sie wusste, sie war zu weit gegangen und jetzt ist Andys leben in Gefahr.

Der Krankenwagen war bereits schon gerufen worden und das Personal, die dass mitbekommen hatten, rannten zu ihnen nach draußen. Einer von ihnen ist Arzt. „Was genau hatte er eingenommen, denn betrunken scheint er nicht zu sein!?"

„Diese Frau weiß es!" Provenza zeigt auf Isabelle, mit einer großen Portion Verachtung.

„Also, was wissen Sie? Dann kann ich vielleicht erste Maßnahmen ergreifen, denn sein Puls wird immer schwächer."

Isabelle holt tief Luft und schaut in die Runde. Sharon und Louies blicke erschwerten das Ganze nur noch. Aber zum Andys wohl, muss sie es jetzt einfach beichten.

„Ich hatte ihm K.O. Tropfen in sein Glas geträufelt. Ich habe ihm vielleicht zuviel davon gegeben. Ich weiß es nicht. Es war das erste mal, dass ich mit dem Zeug zutun habe."

Sharon und Provenza schließen die Augen, um kurz inne zu gehen, und das gesagte eben, zu verdauen.

Sharon steht hinter Louie und sie drückt ihn fest mit ihrer Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm damit zusagen, dass er jetzt ruhe bewahren soll. Denn beide können es nicht fassen, wie weit diese Frau gegangen ist.

„Ich wollte doch Andy nicht in Gefahr bringen…."

„Ob Sie es wollten oder nicht, ist jetzt erstmal nicht wichtig. Zeigen Sie mir wie viel noch in der Flasche ist."

Isabelle holt das Fläschchen aus der Tasche und zeigt dem Arzt diese.

„Das ist ja mehr als die hälfte!. Ok…..Hat er vielleicht Alkohol getrunken oder Medikamente eingenommen. Das ist sehr wichtig, denn die Mischung macht es besonders gefährlich?"

Louie schaltet sich schnell ein. „Nein, er hatte nichts getrunken, aber er beklagte sich heute morgen, dass er Kopfschmerzen hätte. Vielleicht hat er Schmerzmittel genommen." Alle drei schauen ganz besorgt, doch Isabelle sieht niemand mehr an. Die Verachtung ist zu groß. So langsam verstand auch Sharon, was Isabelle versuchen wollte, aber darauf würde sie erst später, wenn Andy außer gewahr ist, eingehen.

„Bei dieser Überdosis und dann die Verbindung mit Medikamente, ist es sogar möglich, dass er ins Koma fällt, in seltenen Fälle kann das sogar zum Tode führen, wenn nicht sofort behandelt wird." In diesem Moment trat auch der Krankenwagen ein und Andy wurde direkt behandelt und schließlich in den Wagen geschoben.

„Könnte ich mitfahren?" Fragt Sharon den Sanitäter.

„Sind sie eine Verwandte?

„Eine sehr gute Freundin.!"

„Klar, aber nur Sie. Die anderen, können uns dann folgen."

Provenza schenkt Isabelle noch einen bösen Blick und geht zu seinem Auto. Während er auf den Weg ist, zückt er noch schnell sein Handy und benachrichtigt noch die Anderen. Isabelle steht immer noch wie erstarrt vor der Bank. Als der Krankenwagen und Provenza weg fuhren und sie völlig allein ist, setzt sie sich auf die Bank. Jetzt brach es aus ihr heraus. ‚Ich bin ein krankes Miststück! Wie konnte ich nur?' und fängt heftig an zu schlurzen, bis die Tränen über ihre Wangen herunter laufen.

Doch dann wurde sie ganz still. Isabelle hebt den Kopf und ihr Blick ist leer. Sie steht auf und geht auf die Straße zu. Die Straße ist immer gut befahren und sie sieht die Autos an ihr vorbei rasen. Sie atmet nochmal tief ein und aus und macht den ersten Schritt auf die Straße. Sie schließt die Augen und bewegt sich immer mehr auf die Mitte zu. Plötzlich hört sie nur ein hupen und das quietschen der Reifen. Es waren nur Sekunden, bis ein Auto Isabelle schließlich erfasst und mit sich reißt.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ich weiß, dass mit Isabelle kam überraschend und vielleicht ist es übertrieben gewesen...aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, werdet ihr es vielleicht verstehen. Danke für eure Reviews...bitte sagt mir auch diesmal, wie ihr das Kapitel findet. ;-)**

* * *

Auf dem Weg im Krankenhaus, hält Sharon die ganze Zeit Andys Hand. Noch immer verstand sie nicht, wie weit Isabelle wirklich gegangen ist. Den eigentlichen Grund, warum sie so etwas nur tuen konnte war für Sharon unbegreiflich. Sie verstand, dass diese Aktion, die Isabelle mit Andy gemacht hatte, eine Art Rache sein sollte. Doch für was? Sharon erinnerte sich, bei ihrem ersten Gespräch, kam die Sache von früher zum Gespräch. Sharon konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es damit zutun haben könnte. Zu lang war es doch her und sie war auch noch nicht mal schuld. Der Junge hatte sich einfach für sie mehr interessiert, wie für Isabelle. Kein Grund, jetzt nach all den Jahren, sich dafür zu rechen. Da musste mehr dahinter stecken. Aber was? Sharons Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Sie schob aber erstmal diese Gedanken bei Seite, als sie Andy ansieht. _‚Er sieht so unschuldig aus. Vielleicht war alles wirklich nur ein Missverständnis und er wusste von dem all nichts. Und ich war so wütend auf ihn. Aber der Anruf klang so echt. Wie konnte Isabelle dort die Finger im Spiel haben? Das muss ich sie unbedingt fragen, aber jetzt muss Andy wider außer Gefahr sein.'_

Sharon drückt seine Hand diesmal etwas fester und streichelt mit der anderen Hand, über seine Stirn.

„Mein süßer, lieber Andy. Stirb mir bloss jetzt nicht weg, dass würde ich dir nicht verzeihen. Nicht jetzt, nicht so, halt durch!"

* * *

Provenza sitzt in seinem Auto und folgt dem Krankenwagen. Den Abend hatte er sich wirklich anders vorgestellt. Er bangt wirklich um Andy, auch wenn es sich manchmal nicht so anhörte, Andy ist sein bester Freund. Louie würde sich ohne ihn, nicht vollständig fühlen. Provenza ist eher der Brummbär und Andy seine bessere Hälfte. Als Team ergänzen sie sich wie eine Person. Und mit niemanden, konnte er soviel Blödsinn machen. Es macht einfach Spass mit seinem Kumpel und das würde er wirklich vermissen. Er mag gar nicht daran denken. Daher kommt Wut in ihm hoch, als er an Isabelle denkt. _‚Die Frau muss in eine Gummizelle, wo sie niemanden verletzten kann, für ihr kranken Spiele.' _Plötzlich klingelt sein Handy. Louie drückt schnell auf den Hörer und stellt auf Laut.

„Was gibt's?"

„Hallo Lt,, Amy hier. Sind Sie schon im Krankenhaus?"

„Auf dem Weg, wo seid Ihr?"

„Wir wurden aufgehalten. Als wir nach draußen, zu unsere Wagen gehen wollten, ….sahen wir…" Die Verbindung wurde auf einmal so schlecht.

„Was, was habt ihr gesehen?" Provenza wird etwas lauter, in der Hoffnung, man würde ihn verstehen.

„Isabelle….sie…Auto…überfahren…Krankenwagen….auf dem Weg…." Und die Verbindung brach ab.

_‚Ähhh, hab ich jetzt . Oh man….was noch alles? Nimmt das denn heute nie ein Ende. Aber um die muss ich mich später kümmern. Gut, dass sie dem Captain nichts gesagt hat, hoffentlich!'_

* * *

„Nehmen Sie solange Platz, wir informieren Sie, wenn wir mehr wissen. Die Angehörigen wurden auch bereits benachrichtigt! Doch etwas Geduld müssten Sie haben." Die Stationsschwester wendet sich Sharon und Louie ab, die sich anschließend setzten.

Sie befinden sich in einem langen Flur, der völlig leer erscheint. Es ist so still. Sharons Blick geht auf Louie, der wie versteinert, auf den Boden starrend, neben ihr sitzt. Ohne etwas zu sagen, lehnt sie sich leicht an ihn an und berührt mit einer Hand seinen Arm. Louie blickt auf und sieht auf seinen Captain. Ein leichtes lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. Diese Geste gefiel ihm und bestätigt diese, in dem er seine auf ihre Hand legt. „Der Bursche ist zäh, glauben Sie mir!"

„Ich glaub Ihnen….!"

* * *

Es sind bereits fast 20 Minuten vergangen und beide saßen nur so da. Louie wusste was nachher passiert. Wenn das mit Isabelle stimmt, müssten die Sanitäter auch gleich mit ihr, hier eintreffen, aber er konnte es Sharon jetzt nicht sagen. Zu sehr genoss er die Stille und vielleicht auch ihre Berührung.

„Wo bleiben eigentlich die Anderen? Sie haben doch Bescheid gegeben?"

„Mhh..ja, es ist noch etwas dazwischen gekommen. Sie sind bestimmt gleich da."

Es vergeht keine Minute, da sprangen die ersten Krankenschwestern im Dreieck. Ein Arzt kommt mit schnellen Schritten an ihnen vorbei. Sharon dachte für einen Moment, dass er zu ihnen wollte und sprang erschrocken auf.

Als sie dem Arzt nach sieht, kamen die Sanitäter. Und hinter ihnen, die restliche Crew von Major Crimes.

„Ah, da sind sie ja endlich!" Sagt sie zu Louie, doch der Blick von Amy war nur auf Provenza gerichtet. Sharon merkte das und sieht ihn ebenfalls an. Als die Sanitäter mit der Liege an Sharon vorbei fahren, dreht sie sich um und erstarrt. _‚Isabelle?'_

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und fällt leicht orientierungslos, auf ihren Platz zurück. Provenza fängt sie noch schnell auf und setzt sie behutsam hin.

„Was ist passiert?…" Sie schaut zu Louie und runzelt die Stirn. „Sie wussten es!?"

Louie nickt mit dem Kopf und legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ich wollte Sie noch mehr beunruhigen. Es tut mir leid." Amy stieß schließlich dazu und fährt fort.

„Sie wurde von einem vorbeifahrenden Auto erfasst. Laut Aussage, ist sie absichtlich, vor das Auto gelaufen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ihre Verletzungen sind schwer. Beide Beine sind gebrochen und sie kam gefährlich, mit dem Kopf, auf den Asphalt, auf. Mehr kann ich noch nicht sagen. Es tut mir leid Captain."

Sharon sieht Amy fassungslos an. „Sie hat ….hat versucht…sich das Leben zu nehmen?"

„So sieht es aus Captain!" fuhr Provenza, Amy über den Mund, als diese auf die Frage antworten wollte. „Ihr ist bewusst geworden, dass sie es nicht verdient, weiter zu leben."

„Wie können Sie nur so etwas sagen! Sie hat Fehler gemacht, aber niemand hat es verdient zu sterben, niemand…ist das klar?" Der Blick auf Sharons Gesicht, zeigte nur reines Entsetzen, über das was Louie gesagt hatte.

Sharon ist völlig fertig mit ihren Nerven. Noch mehr solche Nachrichten würde sie nicht mehr überstehen. Sie stemmt sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Knie ab und starrt auf den Boden. Da fuhr ihr Rusty durch den Kopf.

„Ich muss Rusty anrufen. Bei meinem Glück, ist ihm bestimmt auch etwas passiert. Herr Gott, was hab ich dir getan?" murmelt sie den letzten Satz, als sie ihr Handy heraus nimmt. Sie steht auf und geht in eine stille Ecke. Sie wollte die anderen jetzt nicht bei sich haben.

„Rusty….Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Hey Sharon, klar, alles cool. Bei dir auch?….Hey Sharon, alles ok,…weinst du?"

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Nein, ich rufe dich später nochmal an, ja….ich hab dich lieb!"

Sie legt auf und dreht sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. _‚Gott sei dank ist Rusty nichts passiert.'_ Sie wollte ganz sicher gehen, dass es nicht noch eine Überraschung geben wird. Denn. wenn Rusty noch etwas passiert wäre, würde sie zusammen brechen. So starrt sie nur die Wand an und läßt eine Träne ihre Wange herunter kullern, mit einem traurigen, aber erleichterten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Na, dass war mal wieder lange. Sorry dafür. Ich hoffe Ihr habt immer noch Interesse, wie es weiter geht. Morgen kommt noch ein Kapitel, als Entschädigung ;)**

* * *

Sharon saß wieder bei den Anderen. Eine gute Stunde ist bereits vergangen und keiner wusste irgendetwas. So langsam wurden alle nervös. Selbst Provenza konnte keine Ruhe bewahren. Er fragte bestimmt 10 mal nach, ob die Schwestern was wüssten. Aber nichts. Sharon sprach, seit Isabelle eingeliefert wurde, auch kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Provenza wollte doch nur Gut und außerdem, hatte diese Frau doch genug angerichtet. Noch eine halbe Stunde später, kam endlich der behandelnde Arzt auf die Crew zu und wusste nicht, wenn er genau ansprechen sollte.

„Wer von Ihnen gehört zu Mr. Flynn und wer zu Ms. Clark?"

„Flynn, definitiv…was diese Frau angeht…!" hob Provenza seine Hand und wurde direkt von Sharon unterbrochen.. „Beide Doktor, sie gehören beide zu uns. Wie geht es Ihnen und was können Sie uns sagen?"

„Na gut, also zunächst zu Mr. Flynn. Er ist wohl auf. Wir haben ihn so gut wie es uns möglich ist, behandelt. Es werden allerdings ein paar Nebenwirkungen auftreten, sobald er wach wird. Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass muss ich dazu sagen. Es hätte zu einem Atemstillstand kommen können, oder er wäre ins Koma gefallen, bei solch einer Dosis. Es dauert allerdings jetzt ein paar Stunden, bis er bei vollem Bewusstsein ist."

„Was für Nebenwirkungen wären das denn?" Fragt Shraon nach und schränkt die Arme vor der Brust zusammen. Ihr Gesicht verriet aber, dass sie eine ganze Ecke erleichterter war, so wie die anderen es jetzt auch sind, vor allem Louie. „Ich sagte Ihnen doch…er ist zäh!"

Der Arzt nimmt sich wirklich Zeit, um alle Fragen, die man ihm stellt, zu beantworten. „Es wären z b. Kopfschmerzen, Erbrechen, Übelkeit, Schwindel, oder in den meisten Fällen, ein Black-Out. Also er könnte erstmal nicht mehr wissen, was passiert ist, oder Orientierungslosigkeit. Eben Solche, aber es müssen nicht alle Symptome auftreten. Hauptsache, er ist doch außer Gefahr nicht wahr!?" Der Arzt lächelt in die Runde und bekam auch direkt die Bestätigung von allen zurück. „Danke Doc….super Arbeit!" Auch Sharon ist heil froh.

„Aber was ist mit Isabelle…. Ms Clark ?"

„Nun das ist so. Soweit ich sagen kann und darf, weil sie keine Angehörige sind und wir bisher noch nichts besitzen, weder eine Nummer noch eine Adresse von Verwandten, befindet sie sich auf der Intensivstation. Beide Beine sind mehrfach gebrochen, aber ich bin guter Hoffnung, dass sie mit viel Geduld und Physiotherapie, bald wieder laufen kann….sofern…naja, dass geht wieder in den Bereich meiner Schweigepflicht. Was ihre Kopfverletzung angeht, hatte sie wirklich Glück gehabt. Ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und einige Hämatome, nur äußerlich, aber speziell auf den Unfall, nichts ernstes. Sie muss erstmal über Nacht, auf der Intensiv, beobachtet werden und ist momentan nicht ansprechbar. Also würde Ihnen alle vorschlagen, was Mr. Flynn und Ms. Clark angeht, erst morgen wieder zu kommen. Denn Sie können heute nichts mehr für beide tuen."

„Danke Doctor, vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe und der genauen Information." Sharon und die anderen reichem dem Arzt die Hand und verabschieden sich.

„Das schreit doch noch nach einem Drink, denn den kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen. Kommen Sie auch mit Captain?".

"Nein Danke geht nur. Ich muss nach Hause, zu Rusty. Er ist bestimmt schon ganz verwirrt, von meinen letzten Anruf. Aber bitte, seid vorsichtig, ok! Ich will nicht, dass meine ganze Abteilung im Krankenhaus liegt." Louie lächelt Sharon, mit einem kurzen Augenzwinkern, zu. „Keine Sorge, versprochen!"

* * *

Unterwegs nach hause, musste Sharon, über das was der Arzt gesagt hatte, nachdenken. Was ist es, was der Arzt Ihr nicht sagen durfte? Aber wenigstens sind beide wohl auf. Als sie durch die Wohnungstür ging, stand Rusty schon im Flur. Er kam anscheinend angelaufen, weil er ziemlich schnell atmet.

„Mann Sharon, ich hab schon die ganze Zeit versucht dich anzurufen. Warum bist du nicht ran gegangen?" Sharon hatte den Ton abgestellt und vergessen, ab und zu mal ein Auge darauf zu werfen.

„Es tut mir leid Rusty….Ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Der Abend war alles andere als schön…." Sharon erzählt Rusty die ganze Story. Rusty war geschockt und verstand nun, warum sie sich plötzlich sorgen um ihn machte.

„Ich bin völlig fertig, ich leg mich jetzt am besten hin." Rusty nickt Sharon als Bestätigung zu.

„Ich werde mich jetzt auch in die Federn schmeißen. Schön, dass ja noch alles soweit gut gegangen ist. Gute Nacht Sharon!" Überrascht, nimmt Rusty Sharon noch schnell in den Arm.

„Es wird alles wieder. Ich hab dich lieb!" Rusty wusste, dass eine herzliche Umarmung, bei ihm immer geholfen hatte und diesmal, wollte er Sharon das gleiche Gefühl vermitteln, nicht allein zu sein mit ihren Sorgen. Sharon genoss seine überraschte Umarmung und wollte am liebsten, ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

„Gute Nacht Rusty, schlaf schön!" Als Sharon schließlich dann auch zu Bett geht, kommt alles nochmal hoch. Der Schock über den Kuss, den sie so aus der bahn genommen hatte, das mit Andy und dann noch das mit Isabelle. Genug ist Genug. Jetzt quält ihr nur noch eine frage, ‚Was hat Isabelle nur und warum wollte sie sich das leben nehmen. Es war zwar nicht alles richtig gewesen, was sie gemacht hatte, aber man hätte das doch anders klären können!" Aber Sharon war einfach zu müde, um weiter darüber grübeln zu können und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

Früh am morgen, beschließt Sharon, noch schnell bei Andy und Isabelle zu fahren, bevor sie wieder auf die Arbeit muss. Da Isabelle immer noch auf der Intensiv lag, geht sie erst zu Andy. Sie erkundigt, wo er liegt. Als sie dir Tür, des Zimmers, öffnet, sah sie, dass Andy bereits wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Er lag nur so da und starrt die decke an. Sein Gesicht war sehr blass. Für einen Moment erschrak sie und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie hinein gehen sollte. Vielleicht wollte er keinen Besuch. Aber da Sharon schon mal hier ist, sollte sie jetzt einfach rein gehen. Gedacht und getan, geht sie leise hinein und klopft gegen die nun offenen Tür.

„Ich wollte mal nach dem Patienten sehen!" Sie geht mit einem süßen Lächeln hinein und Andy dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Captain!…Hallo Sharon!". Mit einem nur leicht und erschöpften Lächeln, sieht er sie an und scheint erleichtert, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Aber vielleicht, weil es eben Sharon ist, die Ihn besucht.

„Hey…und wie geht es Ihnen?" Sharon stellt sich neben Andy, ans Bett und schaut Ihn mitleidig an. „Schön Sie zusehen! Naja, hab mich schon besser gefühlt. Was genau war denn passiert. Die Ärzte waren noch nicht hier gewesen." Sharons blick senkt sich. „An was genau können Sie sich denn noch erinnern?"

Andy überlegt kurz und ist irritiert. „Ich habe etwas an der Bar mit Isabelle getrunken und dann…dann weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Ich glaub mir war nicht so gut und wir wollten nach draußen. Ab da, gar nichts mehr."

„Isabelle hat Ihnen K.O. Tropfen ins Glas geträufelt. Mehr sollten Sie vielleicht noch nicht erfahren, aber Sie werden wieder. Ich hab Ihnen was mitgebracht!" Sharon legt ihre Tasche auf die Kante des Bettes und kramt einen kleinen Teddybären aus der Tasche.

„Ich weiß….der ist eigentlich für die kleinen gedacht, aber ich fand ihn so niedlich und er sagt genau das aus, was mir auf dem Herzen liegt." Andy streckt seine Hand aus und nimmt den Bären entgegen. Als er sieht, was er in seinen Tatzen hält, schaut er verwundert zu Sharon. Der Bär hielt ein großes Herz, mit einer Aufschrift, die lautet ‚Sorry'.

„Verstehe ich nicht, Sie haben doch gar nichts getan, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssen!" Sharon wird ein wenig nervös und schnappt sich einen Stuhl und setzt sich neben ihn, hin.

„Noch verstehen Sie es nicht, aber ich ….ich habe ein ganz anderen Eindruck von Ihnen gehabt. Wie sich herausstellt, hatte ich mich geirrt. Dennoch, verstehe ich nicht, was Sie mir, mit dem Anruf sagen wollten!" Jetzt ist Andy ganz verwirrt. „Was für ein Anruf?"

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wie versprochen ;-D. Aber es würde mir sehr helfen, was ihr denkt und wie ihr es bis jetzt findet! Schreibt mir eine Reviews! ;)**

**PS: Ich denke, beim nächsten Kapitel erfährt ihr mehr über Isabelle. Mal schauen ;)**

* * *

„Na, der besagte Anruf, an dem Abend vor der Gala. Das war der Grund, warum ich so unausstehlich am nächsten Tag zu Ihnen war. Dafür muss ich mich auch entschuldigen, aber Sie haben mich schon ziemlich gekränkt." Andy versucht sich aufzurichten. Nach ein paar Anläufe, hat es endlich geklappt.

„Moment, ich habe Sie nie an gerufen, auch nicht an dem besagten Abend. Daran würde ich mich erinnern." Jetzt ist Sharon verwirrt.

„Haben Sie nicht? Aber es war Ihre Stimme. Und Sie sagten, sowas wie, dass…ich nur ihr Boss wäre, nichts weiter….und Sie es ihnen leid tuen würde, Es klang so, als würden Sie mir unterstellen, dass ich etwas von ihnen wollte…ja und Sie mir ziemlich direkt damit sagen wollten, dass es….es für sie keine Frauen, vorerst, mehr geben wird. So in etwa." Sharon spielt nervös mit Ihren Finger und starr verlegen auf diese.

„Das gibt's doch gar nicht! Das ist doch, was ich zu Isabelle gesagt hatte, an dem Tag, wo sie mich einlud und wir uns in dem Cafe trafen. Wirklich, dass würde ich doch nicht zu ihnen sagen und vor allem nicht einfach so am Telefon. Dafür mag ich Sie doch zu gern….!" Plötzlich unterbrach Sharon, Andy.

„Das war also wieder Isabelle. Die muss euer Gespräch irgendwie aufgenommen haben und es so zurecht geschnitten haben, als würden Sie es zu mir sagen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Isabelle ein so falsches Spiel mit mir getrieben hatte….mit uns!" Andy bemerkt wie aufgeregt Sharon wurde. Sie hatte ihm gar nicht richtig zu gehört, deshalb versucht er einen zweiten Anlauf.

„Vergessen Sie Isabelle. Was auch immer diese Frau getan hat, nun wissen Sie, dass ich niemals eine Abneigung zu ihnen hatte. Weil ich Sie mag Sharon….sogar sehr!" Dabei nimmt er ihre Hand in seine und drückt Sie leicht.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Isabelle eifersüchtig zu sein, aber als sie verstand, dass meine Loyalität und Aufmerksamkeit nur Ihnen gilt, war bei ihr bestimmt ein paar Sicherungen durch gebrannt. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. Jetzt machen Sie sich keinen Kopf mehr über diese Frau. Sie wird noch ihre Strafe bekommen, glauben Sie mir!" Sharon sieht Andy nur mit großen Augen an.

„Das hat Sie schon, Andy. Glauben Sie mir, dass hat sie schon….aber, ruhen Sie sich erstmal aus und ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen, wenn ich nochmal vorbei komme. Ich muss jetzt los!." Sie sieht auf Ihre Hand. Andys Druck wird immer fester.

„Ich würde mich freuen, über einen baldigen Besuch. Ah, und danke….für die Entschuldigung…und für den Teddy." Mit der anderen Hand, hebt er den Teddybären hoch und lächelt über das ganze Gesicht. Sharon lächelt verlegen zurück und zwinkert ihm zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen schon besser geht….!" Sie löst sich von seiner Hand und legt Ihre auf seine.

„Ah, und….ich mag Sie auch…sogar sehr!" Andy lacht auf, weil Sie seinen Satz wörtlich wiedergegeben hatte, aber er wusste, dass Sharon es wirklich so meint.

„Ich werde morgen früh nochmal vorbei kommen, versprochen!" Sie hebt ihre Hand und legt den mittel und Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund. Gibt denen einen Kuss und legt sie dann auf seine Stirn. Als Sharon das Zimmer verlässt, sieht Andy ihr mit großen Augen nach. Er stellt sich gerade vor, dass es ihre Lippen gewesen waren. _‚Ich glaub jetzt ist es ganz um mich geschehen…..Ich hab mich verliebt…Verliebt in den Captain….Wenn das Louie wüsste.' Als er anfing an Provenza zu denken, erinnerte er sich, dass er Sharon doch zur Gala begleitet hatte. ‚Ahah…genau, wenn er wüsste. Hoffentlich erfährt er auch, dass Sharon mich mag…sogar sehr…der Idot!'_

* * *

Da Isabelle immer noch auf der Intensivstation liegt, ist ihr Besuch ausgeschlossen. Daher beschließt Sharon, sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen. Sie ist jetzt etwas früh und die erste. Gestern schon, wollte Sharon mehr über Isabelle erfahren. Deshalb setzt sie sich an ihren Laptop. Sie versucht alles, was in Verbindung mit Isabelle zutun hat, durch zu stöbern. Bis Sharon plötzlich auf einen Artikel stößt. Als sie ganz vertieft den Artikel durchliest, glänzten immer mehr ihre Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllen.

Auf den Artikel hin, stößt Sharon auf immer mehr Information und da verstand sie, warum Isabelle sich so verhalten hat.

‚_Isabelle hat schon ziemlich viel durchmachen müssen, aber immer noch verstehe ich nicht, warum ich das Ziel, der Rache, gewesen bin.'_

Sharon schaut nach vorn durch die Scheibe, von ihrem Büro aus und sieht, wie alle nach und nach eintreffen.

* * *

Den ganzen morgen denkt Sharon nur, über das, was sie erfahren hatte und wollte unbedingt mehr wissen.

„Tao, kommen Sie doch bitte in mein Büro!" Tao folgt ihr.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas für mich in Erfahrung bringen. Aber es für sich behalten, vorerst, bitte! Ich brauche mehr Information. Es steht alles hier drin." Sharon gibt Tao einen kleinen Stapel Papier.

„In ordnung!"

„Sollten Sie etwas wichtiges finden, kommen Sie direkt zu mir, ok!"

Tao ließt die Überschrift des Artikels und runzelt die Stirn.

„Ist das ein neuer Fall, aber dass war vor etwa 10 Jahren!?"

„Es geht um Isabelle, lesen Sie es sich durch und versuchen Sie alle Fakten, Namen zu diesen Unfall herauszufinden."

Tao nickt und macht sich direkt an die Arbeit.

* * *

Einige Stunden später, kommt Tao zu Sharon und flüstert ihr etwas zu. Beide verschwinden direkt in ihr Büro. Die anderen merken, dass verhalten von beiden und schauen interessiert hinter her.

„Und, was haben Sie gefunden?" Sharon ist ganz aufgeregt und wollte unbedingt wissen, was er gefunden hat.

„Ich habe eine liste mit allen Fakten, Aufenthalten, Krankenhäuser und namen gemacht. Für mich ergibt es nicht wirklich Sinn, aber vielleicht, wissen Sie ja etwas, was Ihnen hilft zu verstehen. Sie kennen Isabelle besser." Sharon nimmt die Liste entgegen und nickt.

„Danke Ihnen erstmal. Sollte ich noch was wissen wollen, möchte ich Sie nochmal damit beauftragen."

„Natürlich, wenn ich helfen kann. Wie… ähm ,,,geht's eigentlich Andy? Sie waren doch heute morgen bei ihm, oder?"

„Ja, es geht ihm soweit gut, alles ok." Sharon ist schon ganz vertieft und liest sich die Liste durch.

„Prima, ich sag den anderen noch schnell Bescheid."

Noch immer widmet Sharons sich der List zu.

‚_Irgendetwas übersehe ich doch. Was? Den Namen kenne ich doch und Sie war was….? Und Sie war für wie lange…? Ohje, dass erklärt alles.'_

* * *

**_Fortsetzung folgt..._**


	12. Chapter 12

Am nächsten morgen begleitet Provenza Sharon, zum Krankenhaus. Er bemerkt wie still Sharon ist und in Gedanken vertieft.

Louie würde gerne nachfragen, aber irgendwie, ist Sharon noch immer beleidigt. Daher lässt er es lieber und sitzt auch still schweigend neben ihr am Steuer.

Am Krankenhaus angekommen, geht Louie direkt gerade aus, in die Richtung wo Andy liegt. Sharon hingegen fragt bei den Schwestern nach, ob Isabelle auf ein Zimmer gebracht worden ist.

„Ja. Zimmer 303. Sagen Sie, sind Sie eine Verwandte?"

„Nein, eine gute Freundin! Wieso?" Die Schwester schien verzweifelt.

„Wir haben bis jetzt keinen Angehörigen auffinden können…und mit uns möchte sie nicht reden. Wissen Sie vielleicht jemanden. Es ist nicht gut, dass sie unter diesen Umständen alleine bleibt." Sharon runzelt die Stirn.

„Was für Umstände?"

„Ohhh….da hab ich glaub ich schon zu viel gesagt. Sollte sie mit Ihnen reden, dann fragen Sie sie doch bitte nach einen Angehörigen. Es wäre wirklich besser." Die Schwester wird nervös, schaut auf die Uhr und verschwindet.

‚_Das wird alles immer seltsamer!'_

* * *

Langsam betritt Sharon das Zimmer. Sie hatte angeklopft, aber es kam keine Antwort.

„Isabelle!" Sharon sieht eine zerbrechliche Frau vor sich liegen und weiß nicht, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Mit beiden Beine in Gips gehüllt und einen Verband um den Kopf, dreht Isabelle sich um. Doch als sie sieht, wer sie besucht, dreht sie ihren Kopf wieder weg.

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen und…wissen …!" Jetzt zu fragen, wie es ihr geht, wäre echt blöd. Man kann sich vorstellen, dass es ihr bestimmt nicht gut geht.

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren Isabelle, mir so einen Schrecken einzujagen?"

Noch immer starrt die Frau Richtung Fenster. Die Sonnenstrahlen scheinen direkt in ihr Gesicht und um sich nicht umdrehen zu müssen, versucht sie weiterhin mit zusammen abgekniffenen Augen, dem Licht stand zu halten. Sie wollte nicht mit ihr reden, oder ihr in die Augen sehen-

Sharon stellt sich direkt vor sie und wirft einen Schatten auf Isabelles Gesicht.

„Ich gehe nicht, bevor du mir sagst, warum das Ganze!"

„Es tut mir leid Sharon!" Isabelle sieht Sharon direkt an und dreht sich, mit dem Kopf, in die andere Richtung.

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung. Ich will antworten!" Jetzt stellt sich Sharon auf die andere Seite.

„Das können wir den ganzen Tag so weiter machen. Hör mal…. Ich war wirklich sauer auf dich und jetzt….Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" Sharon muss sich wirklich zusammen reißen. ‚_So was Stures'_

„Wie willst du mir helfen? Du kannst mir nicht helfen, niemand kann das. Es wäre besser gewesen, ihr hättet mich sterben lassen."

Jetzt wurde Sharon erst recht sauer.

„Also gut, du hast dich bereits aufgegeben. Aber ich werde es nicht. Du bist doch meine Freundin, auch wenn du Dinger gemacht hast, die man einer Freundin nicht antut. Trotzdem! Denn es gehört auch zu einer Freundschaft, sich einander zu verzeihen." Sharon setzt sich vor das Bett, auf einen Stuhl. „Wir waren doch mal so Dicke Freundinnen. Kannst du dich erinnern. Wir hatten uns immer alles geteilt, gleichseitig die Sätze beendet und manchmal auch das selbe getragen. Genauso wie letztens auf der Gala!"…Sharon musste kurz schmunzeln.

„Wir wünschten uns so sehr, dass wir Schwestern wären. Wir konnten einfach nicht ohne einander. Und jetzt…habe ich das Gefühl….." Sharon holt tief Luft und versucht, vor Isabelle stark zu bleiben.

„….Eine Schwester zu verlieren. Ich sorge mich und möchte dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Bitte lass mir dir helfen und rede mit mir….Bitte Isabelle!" Sharon streichelt ihr über die Wange. Isabellas blick ist leer, aber gleichzeitig füllen sie sich mit Tränen. Ihre Augen fixieren sich nun auf Sharon. Dieser Blick rief einfach nur….'Hilf mir!'

„Mein Leben ist bald zu ende und ich möchte nicht, dass du dir sorgen machst. Nicht um mich, dass habe ich nicht verdient!"

Sharon kann einfach nicht begreifen, wie überzeugt sie ist, dennoch zu sterben.

„Du bist außer Gefahr. Der Arzt hat es selbst gesagt. Also hör jetzt auf, so etwas zu sagen. Du hast so vieles ertragen, dann schaffst du das hier doch mit links!" Isabelle wird aufmerksamer.

„Was weißt du?"

„Ich habe den Artikel gefunden und….Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was dich so verändert hat. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein, seinen Ehemann und Sohn zu verlieren. Ich verstehe auch, dass es dich immer noch beschäftigt, aber warum versuchst du mir das Leben schwer zu machen? Und Andy?" Man konnte, Satz für Satz, erkennen, dass Isabelle immer mehr Zorn empfand.

„Bist du dir sicher. Ich glaube nicht das du das verstehen kannst. Ich war bei diesem Unfall dabei….Und hatte noch versucht, meinen Sohn aus den Flammen zu befreien. Doch bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, versperrten die Flammen meinen Weg,…. zu ihm. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Bevor ich Ohnmächtig wurde, fand mich die Feuerwehr und trugen mich raus. Ich sah und hörte noch, wie mein Sohn….." Isabelle ringt nach Luft, aber verzerrt keine Miene. „Als er schreiend und lebendig verbrannte. …Ich wurde nicht damit fertig und man verfrachtete mich in eine Anstalt. Wie eine verrückte wurde ich behandelt. Vielleicht war ich es, aber anstatt mir mit diesen Erlebnissen zu helfen, schloss man mich einfach weg. Das war die Hölle. Tja…und mein Mann….Ich war froh, dass er starb. Ihm trauere ich keine Träne nach. Ein Grund mehr für diese Ärzte, mich noch länger in dieser Hölle zu halten, weil sie es nicht verstanden. Nachher wurde ich noch beschuldigt, dass ich das Feuer gelegt hatte. Er war aber auch ein mieser Arsch gewesen. Nur wegen dir, hatte ich nie diese Ehe gehabt, die ich mir gewünscht hatte."

Sharon ist immer noch geschockt, über Isabelles Erzählung und das was sie erleben musste. Doch, was die Ehe, mit Sharon zu tun hatte, riss sie aus der Schockstarre und zog beide Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Wieso ist das meine Schuld? Ich verstehe nicht!"

Ein kleines schmunzeln huscht über Isabelles Gesicht, doch Ihr blick verriet, dass sie wirklich sauer schien.

„Mein Mann hieß John….London. Dir muss doch der Name bekannt vorkommen!"

Der Name kam Sharon schon bekannt vor, aber….doch plötzlich ging Sharon ein Licht auf und die Erinnerung kommt wieder.

„Ist das der John, Der, denn ich dir, wie du einst gesagt hattest, ausgespannt hatte?"

„Genau, schlaue Sharon. Ich habe immer alles bekommen was ich wollte, sogar ihn. Doch eins habe ich nie geschafft. Ich konnte mir seine Liebe nicht erzwingen. Als du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hattest, war ich eben die zweite Wahl….Bis zu seinem Tod. Er machte mich ständig dafür verantwortlich, weil ich dir eine Scene gemacht hatte und du deshalb Schluss gemacht hattest. Weil dir unsere Freundschaft, ach so wichtig war. Ja…John wollte dich, nicht mich und das ließ er mich jeden Tag spüren. Mein Leben war alles andere, als schön. Der einzigste Mensch, der mich je geliebt hatte, war mein Sohn und ihn musste ich verlieren. Ich wollte nur, dass du verspürst, wie das ist." Sharon ist sprachlos und geschockt. _`Jetzt ergibt das einen Sinn...!'_

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

**Schreibt mir doch bitte, wie es euch bis jetzt gefällt und was ihr davon haltet...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ich denke 1 oder 2 Kapitel werden noch kommen, bis die Story abgeschlossen ist. Daher würde ich mir gerne von euch wünschen, mir zu sagen, wie sie euch bis jetzt gefällt. Und danke, an die, die meine Story bisher verfolgt haben. ;)**

* * *

Sharon sieht in die verhassten Augen, ihrer einst besten Freundin. Es war egoistisch von Isabelle, Sharon für alles die Schuld zu geben. Aber einerseits verstand Sharon es. Trotzdem ist es Fakt, dass Isabelle dringend Hilfe benötigt. Sie biss sich so sehr an den Gedanken fest, das Sharon der Auslöser ist. Und das konnte Sharon nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Sharon erhob sich und von einem Moment auf den anderen, zog sie sich die Captain Maske auf.

Mit einer ruhigen, aber bestimmten Tonlage, holt Sharon zum Gegenzug aus.

„Isabelle, ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie es ist seinen Sohn zu verlieren und dann auf diese Art und Weise. Aber mir dafür die Schuld zu geben, dass dein Leben anders verlief, wie geplant, finde ich jedoch maßlos übertrieben. Mein Leben war auch nicht immer wundervoll, aber ich habe für das Glück, was ich heute habe, hart gekämpft. Du kannst nicht von deinen Mitmenschen erwarten, dass sie dich einfach so lieben, ohne nicht selbst liebe zu geben. Vielleicht liebte dich John ja doch und hat es irgendwann aufgegeben, weil du nicht in der Lage warst. Und vielleicht deshalb, dachte er an die Zeit zurück, vor dir. Man sollte nicht alles verlangen und besitzen wollen, ohne auch die Verantwortung und vielleicht auch die Konsequenten zu tragen. Du warst früher schon so, aber es hatte mich nicht gestört. Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit. Du versuchtest mir Andy wegzunehmen und ihn fast noch umzubringen. Ob es nun Absicht war oder nicht. Das war ein großer Fehler. Du spielst keine Spielchen mehr mit mir. Ich hab es wirklich im Guten versucht, aber dich kann man nicht ändern. Aber soll ich dir was sagen, du bist auf dem besten Weg, dich vielleicht doch noch zu ändern. Denn Selbsterkenntnis, ist der erste Schritt."

Isabelle ist wie erstarrt.

„Was meinst du?"

Sharon legt eine Hand auf ihre und sagt es leise, aber deutlich, dass was Isabelle nun endgültig den Atem stockt.

„Das du es nicht Verdienst." Isabelle konnte nicht glauben was sie aus Sharons Mund hört.

„Isabelle, ändere dich und such dir Hilfe. Nun, lebe wohl, denn mit mir brauchst du nicht mehr zu rechnen." Sharon macht kehrt auf ihren Absatz und schreitet mit geradem Blick auf die Tür zu, bis sie plötzlich….."Du hast Recht Sharon!" von Isabelle hört.

Sharon bleibt stehen, aber dreht sich nicht um.

Isabelle ist immer noch wie erstarrt, aber allmählich verstand sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, mit allem.

„Sharon, nur eins noch, bevor du gehst…Bitte….hör mich an." Isabelle ringt nach Luft und versucht sich etwas aufzusetzen.

„Ich bin wie ich bin, Sharon. Alles was ich getan habe, habe ich nur gemacht, um dich zu verletzen. Das tut mir leid. Aber ich mochte Andy wirklich sehr gern, und nicht nur, weil er bereits ein Auge auf dich geworfen hatte. Ich wollte nur nochmal etwas schönes erleben….Liebe, zum Beispiel, bevor ich endgültig ins Gras beiße." Sharon rollt, bei diesem Satz, mit den Augen und wollte wieder zu einem Schritt ansetzten, bis Isabelle fortfuhr.

„Ich habe einen inoperablen Gehirntumor und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Der Arzt gab mir noch einen Monat. Ich habe also meine Strafe schon bekommen, meinst du nicht auch!? Nur ich…möchte nicht alleine Sterben. Bitte Sharon….geh nicht!" Schlurzent sitzt Isabelle in ihrem Krankenbett und Sharon bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter mehr. Das konnte Sharon ja nicht wissen. Sie überlegt, was sie jetzt machen soll. Soll Sharon jetzt immer noch wütend aus dem Zimmer gehen, oder einer armen Seele Trost spenden, die um Hilfe schreit. Sie war so im Zwiespalt mit ihren Gefühlen.

Sharon dreht sich leicht in Isabelles Richtung um und starrt in ihr verheultes und flehendes Gesicht.

„Das tut mir leid für dich, aber ich muss darüber nachdenken….in Ordnung!" Sharon senkt den Kopf und reibt sich mit einer Hand die Stirn.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!" Schließlich geht Sharon endgültig zur Tür und, ohne zurück zu blicken, hinaus.

Als sie die Tür schließt, bleibt Sharon noch einen kurzen Augenblick lang, vor ihr stehen. Sie bereut für einen Moment, dass alles zu ihr gesagt zu haben und fühlt sich schlecht. Seid Isabelle aufgetaucht ist, ist Sharon nur noch ein emotionaler Frack. Sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Immer müsse sie für andere stark sein und ihnen helfen, aber wer hilft ihr. Glaubt man, sie wäre ein Roboter. Hauptsache funktionieren. Sharon schließt ihre Augen und geht kurz in sich. Mit einem Schubser gegen die Tür, geht sie einen Schritt und dann den nächsten, bis sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hat.

* * *

Eine Woche ist nun vergangen und Andy ist bereits schon entlassen worden. Auch wenn Sharon ihm eindrücklich ruhe verordnet hatte, bevor er wieder auf der Arbeit erscheint, wollte Andy nicht hören. Ihm würde sonst die Decke auf dem Kopf fallen und die Arbeit bringt ihm Abwechselung. Sharon sitzt im Büro und geht einige Papiere durch. Schon länger interessierte sich Andy, wie es Isabelle geht, aber bis jetzt traute er sich nicht zu fragen. Auch wenn sie ihn ins Krankenhaus verfrachtet hatte, hatte sie dennoch etwas wundervolles verbracht. Denn seid dem ist Sharon wie ausgewechselt. Als sie ihn mehrfach besucht hatte, wurde seine Zuneigung zu ihr, immer größer. Sharon war so wundervoll zu ihm und er glaubte sogar, dass sie genauso empfand wie er. Es wäre nie soweit, zwischen ihnen beiden, gekommen, wenn sich Isabelle nie eingemischt hätte. Deshalb ist es nur fair, wenigstens mal nach ihr zu fragen. Andy steht auf und geht in das Büro von Sharon.

„Sharon, ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen?" Sharon ist immer noch in den papieren vertieft.

„Was gibt es?"

„Wissen Sie vielleicht, wie es Isabelle geht?" Als Sharon den Namen hört, schreckt sie förmlich auf und sieht Andy verstörend an.

„Ich sehe es vor, nicht über sie zu reden!" Andy ist verwirrt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ah kommen Sie. Ihr beide wart noch mal enge Freundinnen. Also was mich betrifft, hab ihr das schon alles übel genommen, aber es ist doch alles gut gegangen. Mir geht's gut und irgendwie, denk ich wie sie allein im Krankenhaus liegt. Wollen Sie nicht einfach mal nach ihr sehen? Ich begleite Sie auch!" Wieder reibt sich Sharon gestresst die Stirn und wird nervös. Sie schaut Andy an und sieht sein warmes lächeln.

„Ich hab Ihnen etwas verschwiegen. Sie ist schwer krank und wird vermutlich schon bald sterben…." Als Sie das sagt, schaut sie Andy nicht an und fixiert sich nur auf einen Punkt an der Wand. „…Sie bat mich an ihrem Totenbett, Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aber….ich kann das nicht. Nicht, weil sie mich, und Sie, absichtlich verletzen wollte. Ich kann nur niemanden, den ich eins in mein Herz geschlossen habe, beim sterben zu sehen….Dafür bin ich nicht stark genug. Und wenn wir sie Besuchen, wird sie bestimmt wieder damit anfangen." Andy runzelt die Stirn und setzt sich auf den Stuhl.

„Das wusste ich nicht. Die Bürde ist zwar groß, die sie Ihnen aufgedrängt hatte, aber Sie können dem jetzt nicht ausweichen. Sie würden es sich später nicht verzeihen, wenn Sie es nicht machen, trotz allem. Isabelle hat nur Sie, Sharon. Sie wollten doch auch nicht, allein sein, oder?" Bei dem letzten entscheiden Satz, sieht Sharon ihm tief in die Augen.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
